


Silence. 10!12!Doctor x Male!Reader

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dying Reader, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, lmao totally not the actual silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence. The only true peace. It was so quiet, you could hear the sounds coming from outside. Everything was just... Silent. You had heard your name being called before you fell. 'The Doctor,' you thought. 'Doctor who?' You had smiled to yourself. It was just so quiet. You had nothing, but your jokes and your thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence. 10!12!Doctor x Male!Reader

"(Name)!" The Doctor yelled, running over to his companion. He caught him just in time, holding the male companion close. "Come on, (Name), wake up... Please-! Wake up!" The Doctor had yelled. 

The Master had been off to the side, laughing his head off like it was all just a SICK joke. His wife stood off to the side, holding the gun limply in her hand. She hadn't many to shoot the companion, but he just had to get in the way. She raised her gun again, aiming at her husband and... She was restrained, the gun falling to the ground. 

"(Name)..." The Doctor sobbed. His friend and fellow Time Lord seemed to quiet down at this. No matter how funny it was, he still felt a bit of guilt in his cold heart. 

 

"Hello! My name is Missy! Who might you be?"  
Missy...? You looked the woman up and down, your eyes falling to the ground.  
"Oh, darling, you look so dead! I mean you are... Dead, that is, but that is no reason to be such a Donna Downer!"  
'Who...?'  
"Come on! Are you going to say anything?"  
'She's not...'  
"Come on say something!"  
"Something."  
"Oh! Well aren't you a sarcastic little one? What's your name?" 

You looked up at her and were about to say something until, well, two odd looking people stepped into the room. One was male and had grey hair, dark eyes, and wore a regular coat. He had seemed so familiar to you.  
The other was female and had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and wore a... dress? You couldn't remember what they were called... You could barely remember your own name. 

But you guessed that's what came with being shot in the head. 

"Oh! Hello, sweetheart!"  
'Sweetheart...?' Missy had grabbed the old man and had kissed him roughly. But with passion. "Do you know (Name)?" She smiled as she pulled away. "Sweetie, this is (Name)." 

The Doctor seemed surprised to see you. It had been so long...  
"Doctor...?" You asked with a frown.  
"Yes?"  
"Where am I?"  
"I... I don't..."  
"Well, you're dead of course! Where else would you be?"  
This conversation had continued for a while. Missy and the Doctor had talked about... whatever and the companion, who you had learned was named Clara, went somewhere else...  
After all that had happened, you just had tuned out. And again silence took over everything. 

The next time you heard something, it was sad. It was terrible, horrible, you'd only heard that voice once in your life before. 

"(Name)..." The Doctor muttered. "Can you hear me?"  
You didn't answer.  
"(Name)!"  
"... Yes?"  
"Oh thank Gallifrey you're okay. Listen... I-I'm going to fix this. You're... You're going to be fine."  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"I always wondered... Why have you not forgotten about me all this time? I'm just a regular.. Human... being."  
"No, no! (Name), you are so MUCH more! You helped me through my darkest times! I loved you! I still love you!"  
"You...?"  
"(Name)... I'm going to get your through this. I promise." 

Something clicked and then suddenly... Silence. You sighed internally, finding it too boring. You just wanted this all to be over with. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"(Name)..." A gentle voice called. "Wake up...."  
Where...?  
"(Name)."  
That was your name!  
"I love you... Please wake up."  
That was your Doctor!  
And for the first time in about ten years, you actually opened your eyes. "I love you too..." And that was the moment every got a whole lot louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!! <3  
> Also I'm taking reader insert requests.


End file.
